Versprechen
by Victoria Alatamir Wan
Summary: A promise is something easily broken. When the Allies agree to partition Germany after World War II, a nation is just slightly angered when the one he loves willingly gives himself up for a promise that his brother will not be hurt. Rated for angst.


**Versprechen**

A/N: Um, I realized I haven't written a Prussia/Austria story yet, so...yeah. Hope you like it so far!

Pairings/Characters: Prussia, Germany, Austria, Allies

Warnings: Language, angst

~*~*~

"Yes, demilitarization is fine, but does it work, aru? How do we make sure _De-guo_ doesn't start another World War, aru?" asked China, his deep golden eyes serious.

Germany kept his sea-blue eyes fixed on the table in front of him, an ashamed expression on his face. Prussia, sitting next to his younger brother, gently squeezed Germany's hand in comfort, his ruby-red eyes unusually somber.

"Definitely not another Treaty of Versailles," said America, pointedly not looking at Francis and stuffing yet another burger into his mouth.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, _Amerique_. My people were angry about Alsace-Lorraine," protested France, gesturing with his good arm. Prussia rolled his eyes at the mention of Alsace-Lorraine, but remarkably, remained silent.

"Whether it was your fault or not, the Treaty did not help matters," reasoned England. Seeing the thankful look on France's face, he added, "Personally, I hold you responsible for this mess."

Francis pouted childishly. "I did not start this war, _Angleterre_."

"You guys are so immature, aru," sighed China, flicking his long hair back over his shoulder and resting his head on his hands.

"I have an idea," Russia said, purposely speaking over France and England's escalating bickering. "If you look at history, Prussia was the one who raised Germany, the one who taught him about military and how to fight. We should separate the two of them to prevent another war, _da_?" He smiled beatifically, his violet eyes sparkling. "I'll take Prussia~!"

A brief moment of silence, then: "What the hell!" Ludwig exploded. "If the war was my fault, punish me, not my brother, damn it!"

"_Bruder_...please," Gilbert whispered quietly. "Don't go against it."

Ludwig looked over at his brother, shocked and angered beyond words that Gilbert would actually agree to this nonsense. But Gilbert's eyes looked suspiciously bright with unshed tears, and Ludwig realized, with a growing sense of dread, that he had known about this beforehand.

"If...if I go with _Russland_...can you three promise that Ludwig will not be hurt?" Gilbert asked, carefully avoiding Germany's outraged glare.

"We promise," said Arthur, after exchanging glances with Alfred and Francis.

"Then that's settled. _E-guo_ will take care of Prussia, aru, who will be known as East Germany from now on. _Mei-guo_, _Ying-guo_, _he Fa-guo_ will manage the rest of Germany, aru," said Yao, gathering his things together. "Meeting concluded, aru."

~*~*~

Outside the door, a certain brown-haired nation quietly got up from where he had been listening to the whole meeting, and walked down the hallway towards the piano room.

His hazel eyes narrowed behind his glasses. So Prussia is willing to let Russia take over him, for a _Versprechen_ that his dear _Bruder_ will not be hurt, he thought, scoffing. Promises are easily made, and even more easily broken. He of all people should know that!

He remembers when he and Gilbert used to spend all their time together, so long ago. He remembers them promising each other that they'd always be together as brothers, no matter what.

But then Prussia's Wilhem I was proclaimed Kaiser of the newly-founded German Empire, and Gilbert spent all his time tutoring young Ludwig and ignoring _Osterreich_, except to annoy him.

Roderich stepped into the room and sat down at the piano, trailing his fingers over the keys before beginning a Chopin Nocturne.

~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about the random lapses into different languages. I had too much fun with that.

Chinese: _De-guo_ = Germany, _E-guo_ = Russia, _Mei-guo, Ying-guo, he Fa-guo_ = America, England, and France

French: _Amerique_ = America (the first e has an upward expression mark-thingy), _Angleterre_ = England

German: _Bruder_ = brother, _Russland_ = Russia, _Versprechen_ = promise, _Osterreich_ = Austria (the o has two dots on top)

Russian: _Da_ = yes

Um, and I've seen Austria's eyes described as everything from light brown to dark purple, so I just randomly picked a color in between. Hazel eyes are pretty~ (random, I know)

Btw, Austria is playing Chopin because Germany once asked, "So your anger is Chopin?" in the anime. The specific Nocturne I'm talking about is in D minor, I think. Either way, it sounds really sad. And Austria is angry but sad at the same time...so yeah.

Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
